eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Eurovision Song Contest 2013
|withdraw = |vote = Points 12, 10, 8-1 given for each country's ten favourites |winner = Emmelie de Forest - Only Teardrops |previous = 2012 |next = 2014 }}The Eurovision Song Contest 2013 was the 58th Eurovision Song Contest since 1956. The contest took place in Malmö, Sweden, following Loreen's win in the 2012 contest with the song Euphoria. It was the fifth time that Sweden had hosted the contest, the last time being in 2000 in the capital, Stockholm. Additionally, it was the second time Malmö hosted the contest, previously being the host city in 1992. The host for the contest was Petra Mede, who was the first solo presenter since Mary Kennedy in 1995. The 2013 Contest is the longest in Eurovision history, with the Grand Final lasting 3 hours and 30 minutes. Compared to previous contests, rather than focusing on promoting its own country, Sweden chose to lay focus on the artists and their respective countries. The postcards presented before every song which have traditionally been used to show the host country's nature, culture and social life, were changed to show the typical everyday life of each individual artist in their home countries scattered around Europe, with their country's flag in the shape of a butterfly. The winner for 2013 was Denmark with the song Only Teardrops sung by Emmelie de Forest, which scored 281 points, beating Farid Mammadov from Azerbaijan with a margin of 47 points. This makes it the second time that Denmark won on Swedish ground, the last time being in 2000 with the Olsen Brothers. But unlike 2000, Denmark had gone into the 2013 contest as the heavy favorite. Ukraine finished in third place and Norway in fourth. Out of the countries with the Big Five status, only Italy managed to finish in the top ten, coming seventh. The Netherlands finished ninth in their first participation in a final since 2004. A reported 170 million people watched both the semifinals and final of the 2013 edition. For the first time since 1985, no country of former Yugoslavia participated in the final of the Eurovision Song Contest. Returning Artists Gallery 22.jpg|Amandine Bourgeois|link=Amandine Bourgeois Andrius Pojavis.jpg|Andrius Pojavis|link=Andrius Pojavis Aliona Moon.jpg|Aliona Moon|link=Aliona Moon Krista SiegfridsLive.jpg|Krista Siegfrids|link=Krista Siegfrids ESDMLive.jpg|ESDM|link=ESDM Roberto BellarosaLive.jpg|Roberto Bellarosa|link=Roberto Bellarosa Birgit.jpg|Birgit Õigemeel|link=Birgit Õigemeel Alyona Lanskaya.jpg|Alyona Lanskaya|link=Alyona Lanskaya Gianluca.jpg|Gianluca|link=Gianluca Dina Garipova.jpg|Dina Garipova|link=Dina Garipova CascadaLive.jpg|Cascada|link=Cascada DoriansLive.jpg|Dorians|link=Dorians Anouk.png|Anouk|link=Anouk CezarLive.jpg|Cezar|link=Cezar Bonnie Tyler.jpg|Bonnie Tyler|link=Bonnie Tyler Robin Stjernberg.jpg|Robin Stjernberg|link=Robin Stjernberg ByeAlexLive.jpg|ByeAlex|link=ByeAlex Emmelie de Forest.jpg|Emmelie de Forest|link=Emmelie de Forest Eythor IngiLive.jpg|Eythor Ingi|link=Eythor Ingi Farid Mammadov.jpeg|Farid Mammadov|link=Farid Mammadov Koza Mostra & Agathonas Iakovidis.jpg|Koza Mostra & Agathonas Iakovidis|link=Koza Mostra Zlata Ognevich.jpeg|Zlata Ognevich|link=Zlata Ognevich marco mengoni.jpg|Marco Mengoni|link=Marco Mengoni Margaret Berger.jpg|Margaret Berger|link=Margaret Berger Sophie & Nodi.jpeg|Sophie & Nodi|link=Sophie & Nodi Ryan Dolan.jpg|Ryan Dolan|link=Ryan Dolan Natalia KellyLive.jpg|Natália Kelly|link=Natália Kelly HannahLive.jpg|Hannah Mancini|link=Hannah Mancini Klapa s Mora.jpg|Klapa s Mora|link=Klapa s Mora Who See.jpg|Who See|link=Who See Despina OlympiouLive.jpg|Despina Olympiou|link=Despina Olympiou Moje 3.jpg|Moje 3|link=Moje 3 PeRLive.jpg|PeR|link=PeR Valentina Monetta.jpeg|Valentina Monetta|link=Valentina Monetta Esma and Lozano.jpeg|Esma and Lozano Elitsa and Stoyan.jpg|Elitsa and Stoyan|link=Elitsa and Stoyan Moran MazorLive.jpg|Moran Mazor|link=Moran Mazor Adrian Lulgjuraj and Bledar Sejko.jpg|Adrian Lulgjuraj and Bledar Sejko Results Semi Final One , and the voted in this semi-final. It was held on 14 May 2013. Semi Final 2 , and voted in this semi-final. It was held on 16 May 2013. Grand Final All countries voted. It was held on 18 May 2013. Category:Sweden Category:Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Winners with a score over 200 points